


Searching For The Ultimate Gift

by Duchess67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Loki just wanted to make Darcy smile, so he set out to find the ultimate gift for his beloved wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the wonderful authors at this site who write Darcy/Loki fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+wonderful+authors+at+this+site+who+write+Darcy%2FLoki+fics).



> A/N: I needed fluff for various reasons, so decided to write some. Hope you guys like it enough to say something about it. Or if you hate it, say that, but try to be specific. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognizable in this story, just borrowing them for a while. I’m pretty sure I’m not even the first to come up with this basic plot idea, but hopefully the story involved is different enough it won’t tick anyone off. 

 

0^0

Loki liked to travel between dimensions as well as between worlds. Especially after having a fight with his wife, he would need to get away and cool down so that he wouldn’t say or do anything irrevocable or unforgiveable. He loved his darling mortal wife too much to risk the chance of alienating her affections for any length of time. 

This time, however, he had traveled with a purpose, having looked for this one world in particular for some months.

He’d arrived well after most of the residents of the neighborhood should be sleeping for a late night stroll through Little Whinging while invisible. Stopping across the street from his goal, he stepped back against a house and waited. It wasn’t a long wait. 

He was not surprised to see the streetlights going out, one by one. Loki’s eyes followed the lights as they grew smaller and disappeared into a small metal device held by an old man in garish robes, a pointy hat and a long beard.

Intrigued, he watched as a tabby cat approached the man and morphed into a woman in robes, a pointy hat and spectacles. Moving closer, he listened to their conversation and was also not surprised by the arrival of a flying motorcycle being ridden by a very large and hairy man. That man was carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. 

Loki smiled. He’d found an actual, Harry Potter universe, but even better, it was right at the beginning of the story. Perfect!

He waited for the wizards and witch to leave before carefully approaching the now wiggling bundle on the stoop of number 4 Privit Drive. He was wary of tripping any magical alarms or wards, but to his disgust, all he found was notice me not charms aimed at anyone approaching except from inside the house.

The babe was awake and old enough to walk, there wasn’t even anything cast to keep him there on the stoop except for a warming charm on the blanket. Hiding his distaste for the lack of concern shown a precious child like this one, Loki put on his brightest smile and used his most cajoling tone to soothe the boy, “Hello little fellow, how are you this fine night?” 

He pocketed the letter that had been attached to the child’s shirt with a straight pin, another mark against the idiotic old wizard. He suppressed a grimace, making himself smile for the baby as he picked him up, “I know just the home for you and it is far away from this horrible place and these horrible people. Where we are going, you will be a prince, wanting for nothing and loved unconditionally!”

Little Harry put a tiny hand on Loki’s face, smiled and gurgled sleepily. 

The Asgardian’s heart melted, “Your new mother is going to love you so much!”

Carrying the boy in his blanket down the walk, he paused on the street and told his new son, “Watch this, Harry.” Then proceeded to magic up a couple of pieces of parchment and words began to appear on them in a flowing script. Once they were done, two envelopes appeared and the letters folded themselves up into those, then flew through the air to enter the mail slot on the front door of number 4 Privet Drive.

Young Harry was delighted, laughing and waving his hands, then looked expectantly back to Loki as if wanting another neat trick to be performed. 

Grinning at the boy, Loki conjured several small illusions to circle them as he carried the child away before they vanished from sight. Harry’s happy giggle echoed faintly and faded away.

 

*~*~*

Well after sunrise the next morning, Albus Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive to see why the wards hadn’t activated. Surely the Dursleys had woken up and started their day by now. Little Harry wasn’t still on the stoop, so there went that worry. He rang the doorbell.

Petunia opened the door, “Oh it’s you. You have a lot of nerve, trying to dump that little freak on us! Well it serves you right that someone apparently didn’t agree with your plans for the boy and they took him away. Here’s a letter that was left for you!” She whirled to the hall table, grabbed an envelope there, handed it to him and then slammed the door in the old wizard’s now pasty gray face. 

Hurriedly, Albus tore open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. It read, 

To Professor Dumbledore, 

This letter is to inform you that your plans for young Harry are entirely unacceptable because the home where you attempted to place him would never have been his and he would never have known a moment of love, kindness or even concern from those horrid people! 

My beloved wife and I learned we couldn’t have children just this last year and it broke her heart. It broke mine that it hurt her so and I decided to find us a child suited to be a part of our family. Harry is PERFECT! Know that he will be VERY well cared for in our household and will know acceptance for who and what he is and loved unconditionally besides. He will also be properly trained in magic and if, upon his majority, he wants to return to your backward little world for a VISIT, I will accommodate him. 

Just don’t get your hopes up, because I know what you wanted him for and he will NOT be your sacrificial lamb! You are a grown man, supposedly learned and wise. To so blindly follow prophecy that you would deliberately put a child into a home where he would be abused and neglected, just so that he would be thrilled with your world when it was presented to him is CRIMINAL! 

Below is a list of items for you to find and destroy and you had better do so quickly before your so called dark lord manages to get himself another body. I suggest you leave item number five for last as you are too stupid to avoid putting it on and getting cursed. The one in Harry will be dealt with immediately with no harm to him whatsoever. The fact that you didn’t even TRY to do anything about it makes my blood boil and also makes me want to teach you a very painful lesson. My wife and Harry are my main concerns, however, so you’ll just have to muddle along as best you can. Harry will live quite happily ever after with NO interference from you or anyone else in your irritatingly backward little world.

Signed,  
Did you really think I would?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki prepares to bring Harry home

Stephen Strange opened the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York with a huff when the bell would not stop ringing. He took one look at who was standing on the other side and was immediately wary. Then he looked at the child in the man’s arms, did a double take and groaned, "You didn't!" He then promptly slapped his hand over his eyes and snapped, "That was supposed to be a hypothetical conversation. If I'd known you planned to actually kidnap a real life Harry Potter I'd never have indulged in the topic with Darcy. Does she know what you've been up to?"

Loki kept up illusions for Harry to keep him entertained while holding the boy in his arms and asked, "Does it really count as kidnapping when I found the babe abandoned on a stoop on a cold night with only this blanket to keep him warm? I consider it a rescue! It was actually your conversation with Darcy that gave me the idea to find young Harry in the first place. Besides, you must have read the books yourself to have been able to carry your side of that conversation for so long. That being the case, you KNOW what Harry’s life would have been like. It will be very different from now on, however, especially with that infernal soul shard gone. And no, of course Darcy doesn't know, I didn't want to get her hopes up if I hadn't succeeded in finding the right world."

He lowered his voice and all but whispered, "She has had enough disappointments to last her for eternity."

 

Stephen heaved a much put upon sigh, stepped back and opened the door wider to allow the Asgardian to enter the Sanctum Sanctorum, “Come in then and let’s get this done. You’ll have to get help from someone else to make the adoption legal, though. That’s not my area!”

 

0^0

 

When Loki stepped out of the elevator into Stark’s penthouse with a sound asleep Harry in his arms, the first person that saw him was Stark who promptly dropped the mug of coffee in his hands onto the couch beside him. 

That made Pepper turn, and her eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet to run to the pair. Seeing the baby was asleep, she quietly whispered with awe, “You found him? Oh Loki, he’s even more adorable than I thought he’d be. Darcy is going to love him to pieces!”

Loki smiled down on the baby in his arms, dotingly, “Yes, I think so too and she definitely will.”

Tony had wandered over at that point and muttered, “Son of a bitch, you actually did it. I didn’t think you would. I thought Pepper was kidding!”

Loki’s glare and Pepper’s quiet hiss of displeasure at Tony’s slightly raised tone with that last sentence caused him to snap his mouth shut and look slightly hurt.

Pepper turned back to Loki, “Let me grab my phone and I’ll accompany you down to medical so we can get all the paperwork straightened out and you can take your new son home to your wife.”

Tony straightened up at that, “Wait, we’re helping him kidnap a baby?”

Pepper turned on Tony so fast he stepped backward and gulped. She poked him in the chest above the arc reactor as she stressed in a vehement whisper, “This child was rescued from a mostly hellish life. He was specifically sought out so that instead of being abused and neglected he will be loved and cherished. Darcy wanted a baby with dark hair and green eyes and was magical like his Daddy. Harry was tailor made for them, so you’re damn right we’re helping!”

Cuddling his son to his chest, Loki admired Pepper’s fire and as she stalked down the hallway to fetch her phone, he stepped closer to Stark. With a wide smile, he offered, “You’d better marry that woman before she comes to her senses and leaves you for a better man.”

Tony looked as if his mental gears had been stripped and he stuttered, “Wh- what?”

With a quiet chuckle, Loki replied, “I was smart enough to realize what I had with my Darcy, how she made me a better person and so I didn’t let her get away. It would be very sad if, genius that you are, you let Pepper get away from you. She completes you, Stark. Stop being an idiot.”

Pepper came back into the room at that point, having hastily dressed in more businesslike attire and was giving orders into her phone. She paused to tell Friday to have the items they’d discussed delivered to medical as soon as possible and waved for Loki to join her at the elevator as she gave one last set of orders before she hung up. “Legal is meeting us down there, come on.”

Ten minutes later, Tony was still standing and staring at the closed elevator doors, brain stuck on what Loki had said. Finally, he tilted his head to one side, got a determined look on his face and nodded decisively before heading to his room to get dressed.

 

0^0

 

Thor, Jane and Darcy were just leaving the family table after a late lunch when Loki and Harry arrived in Asgarda, in Norway. His brother saw him first and his jaw dropped. Jane saw him next and stumbled into a chair, but grabbed it before she could fall. 

Darcy turned to see what had so shocked her family and her eyes grew huge to see her husband walking toward her with a suddenly laughing baby boy in his arms and a green diaper bag with golden snitches all over it on his shoulder.

Loki’s eyes were crinkled at the corners because of the gentle smile on his lips as he told her, “Stephen was right, the horcrux was easily gotten rid of and young Harry was none the worse for the ritual. Though I dare say Stephen wasn’t happy that our boy’s “accidental magic” promptly turned his cape green. Come to think of it, I believe the cape was a bit perturbed as well.”

Darcy’s face lit up with a smile and she giggled as she tickled the tummy of the baby in front of her, “Did you do that, Harry? Oh you’re a smart cookie, aren’t you?”

Harry giggled and lunged for Darcy, wanting to be in her arms. She took him and promptly began to hold him up so that she could blow raspberries on his belly, making him laugh. 

Settling the baby on her hip, Darcy turned to Loki where he stood beside her, leaned into him and up on tiptoe to give him a quick, but heartfelt kiss. When she pulled away, she asked, “So this was your big project, finding Harry for us?”

He nodded, unable to find words because his wife just looked so right with the child in her arms, letting him play with her hair. He managed to get out, “Pepper will be sending the official adoption papers by messenger later today. She said for you to consider them a baby shower gift from her and Tony.”

“That’s just awesome of her. Pepper rocks!” Darcy grinned mischievously up at her husband, “He’s perfect, Loki! Later, I’ll thank you properly. That’s a promise,” she gave him a saucy wink.

Harry chose that moment to reach for Loki, who grinned and bent down to nuzzle the boy’s face and neck, making silly noises to make the child giggle. Harry latched onto a handful of hair and pulled his new father toward his new mother, obviously trying to make them kiss again.

Laughing, Darcy asked him, “Are you trying to make me give your new Daddy smoochies?” She gave in and kissed Loki with a loud smack.

The baby giggled hysterically and pulled them together again, this time she and Loki both made smacking noises and Harry laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe, but kept on trying to make them kiss.

 

Thor and Jane were watching this scene with smiles on both their faces and tears in Jane’s eyes. She had her phone up, propped on the back of a chair so that it wouldn’t wobble while she filmed the whole thing. “Oh Thor, I think that is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!”

Her husband made a noise of agreement. “It is good to see them so happy and with a family of their own at last,” he said before placing his hand on Jane’s gravid belly and kissing her temple as she leaned against him.

 

Suddenly Darcy and Loki dove on and kissed Harry on each cheek, making smacking noises on him and causing him to screech, then laugh hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift that keeps on giving

Harry Lewis Lokisson was turning three years old today and all of his friends had promised to be at his party. He had no idea that most three year olds didn’t have friends in absolutely every age group known to mankind, nor would he have cared if he had known. All Harry knew was that he had lots of friends and one younger cousin and he loved every single one of them.

The multiple children ran around the obstacle course made especially for them with rounded edges and soft surfaces, adults urging them on with shouts of encouragement. The scavenger hunt all over the palace grounds went smoothly, all the teams evenly matched with a couple of adults each to help reduce any squabbling. The pony rides were also a big hit with all the kids as well.

When his Uncle Thor carried out his cake and his Daddy lit the candles with magic, Mama leaned in and stage whispered, “Make a wish and then blow out the candles, Harry!”

He closed his eyes tight and wished as hard as he could, then opened them, sat forward and blew every candle out. When the last one guttered out, Harry threw his arms into the air with gleeful abandon, knowing that meant his wish would come true.

 

Beside his son, Loki’s eyes widened in surprise at the powerful wave of magic that left Harry and enveloped Darcy from head to toe. No one else reacted, so he assumed he was the only one who’d seen it. He had to wonder, as he remembered the conversation he’d overheard between his wife and son the previous week… 

_Harry had run up to his mother as fast as he could and called out, “Mama, Mama, Mama, Dagmar is going to have a little brother or sister. May I have one, too? Dagmar said I had to ask you because Mamas are where little brothers and sisters come from. May I Mama, please, maybe for my birthday?”_

_Darcy had taken Harry into her lap and explained, “Oh, Mini-Mischief, I would if I could, but I’m one of those unlucky women that can’t have babies. When your Daddy and I found that out, I was very sad and cried a lot because I really, really wanted a magical baby boy. So your Daddy went looking for the perfect baby to bring home to me and he searched for MONTHS until he found you. He brought you to me and I agreed with him that you were PERFECT, so we adopted you and made you ours to love forever and ever!”_

_Harry had hugged his mother’s neck, “I love you, Mama, forever and ever, too!”_

_Darcy had hugged his little body tight for a moment, then allowed him to get back down and run off to the playroom to rejoin his friends._

_Loki was glad he’d stayed hidden because Darcy’s answer for their son had brought tears to his eyes as he wished his own mother had told him something similar to soften the blow of his own origins._

_Darcy had found him there a minute later and pulled him into her arms, but never said a word because she knew there was no way to make how he’d found out about his heritage any easier after the fact. Loki knew she cursed Odin’s memory and wished she could, “Tase that old bastard into the next century,” for the Allfather’s lack of insight regarding the subject._

Head cocked to one side, Loki wondered about that wave of accidental magic. If Harry had just done what he thought, he was going to do all he could to help the situation along.

So that night, after all the guests had gone home and one tired, but happy little boy had been put to bed, Loki took his wife into his arms and made love to her. 

0^0

He made of point of romancing and bedding his wife a lot for the next few weeks.

During this time, he watched his darling Darcy closely, looking for signs he’d guessed right. 

One month later to the day, Darcy stood up from the dinner table and swayed as if suddenly dizzy. Reaching out for something to steady herself, her hand was gripped by her husband and she gasped, “Whoa, head rush. Guess I stood up too fast, huh?”

Loki studied her unusually pale face and asked, “Jane, could you and Thor look after Harry for a little while? I’d like to take Darcy to the healing chambers.”

When Darcy started to protest that she was fine, he pulled her close to his side and begged, “Please, my love, humor me? Just a quick check up, to make sure you’re not overdoing things? You have been very busy, of late.”

Thor had already whisked the children away from the table, making a game of chasing them off to their playroom so that Jane chimed in on Loki’s side. “Let them look at you, Darcy. It won’t take long and it will give your husband peace of mind. I have to do it often enough for Thor, so it’s your turn this time!” She grinned at her friend, letting her see the humor in the situation.

Darcy’s shoulders sagged and she caved, “Oh all right, but just to show you nothing’s wrong,” she mock glared at her husband.

 

0^0

 

Darcy lay inside the soul forge, one hand clasped tightly in Loki’s as they stared in wonder at the small life depicted in the glowing image over their heads. 

“You’re sure,” Darcy asked for the upteenth time.

Healer Sunnild replied, “Yes, Princess Darcy, very sure. You are approximately 4 weeks along and progressing nicely.” She smiled indulgently and said, “And may I add, I have never been more happy to be wrong concerning your original diagnosis?”

“Thanks,” beaming at the woman, Darcy laughed, rolled off the flat surface of the soul forge and jumped into her husband’s arms.

Loki roused himself to his manners after hugging and kissing his very happy wife, “Yes, thank you, Sunnild.”

The Healer bowed shallowly, “My pleasure, your highness.”

She watched the couple, tears in both their eyes as they left the healing chambers arm in arm, whispering excitedly with each other and was pleased for them. It was agreed by all of Asgarda that Princess Darcy had been nothing but a blessing and not only for their formerly wayward prince.

 

Darcy stopped just before the corridor that would take them back into the family residences part of the palace, “Do you think we ought to keep this to ourselves, just for a little while?”

Loki chuckled, “I don’t think we could keep this to ourselves if we tried.”

Surprised, she looked up at her husband, “What? Why?”

Unable to resist, Loki bent down for a quick kiss and told her, “Darcy, the moment she sees you, Jane is going to know exactly what is going on because you are radiant with happiness. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I’d be exaggerating to say you are positively glowing!”

With a laugh, Darcy tilted her head to the side and quipped, “You’re looking more than a little smug there, yourself, Mischief.”

He grinned at her, “THAT will be explained, later, I promise. For now, shall we continue and share the happy news?”

 

They found their family in the children’s playroom, Harry and Boden happily playing with Thor and Jane at a game of Candyland.

Loki swirled Darcy into the room and the two danced a bit, laughing until they came to a halt not far from the four on the floor. Darcy stood with her back to Loki and both of them cupped their hands protectively over her belly.

As predicted, Jane caught on immediately and shrieked for joy at the top of her lungs while lunging up to her feet so that she could hug Darcy exuberantly.

The children looked perplexed and so did Thor, until Jane turned around to say, “They’re going to have a baby!”

Thor’s confusion cleared up and he called out, “Brother, that is excellent news!”

But Harry beat his uncle to his parents, being caught up in his father’s arms and hugged by both of them as he excitedly exclaimed, “My wish! I wished Mama would be able to have babies so that I could have a baby brother or sister, too. Just like Dagmar! I can’t wait to tell her tomorrow!”

Loki laughed and agreed with him, “Yes and I must say that you are very good at making wishes, Harry. Well done!

Darcy had looked startled for a moment, then looked entirely indulgent, not about to burst her son’s bubble that she was pregnant because he made a wish.

Boden shrieked happily and ran at his aunt and uncle for hugs, too, since that seemed to be what everyone else was doing, even though he didn’t really understand why exactly.

Needless to say, it took a while before everyone was calmed down enough to get to bed for the night. 

Once they were alone in each other’s arms once more and after some exquisitely gently lovemaking, Darcy pressed her chin to her husband’s bare chest as they laid in bed and told him, “That was really sweet of you, letting Harry think that his wish is why I’m pregnant.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head, “No, Darcy, that was me being truthful with our son and giving credit where it was due.” He then explained what he’d seen and sensed the day of their son’s birthday party.

Eyes going huge, Darcy exclaimed, “You knew what he wished for! Is that why you’ve been so romantic for the past month?”

He clarified, “I suspected, yes. Do you blame me for wanting to help things along, just in case?”

Chuckling now, Darcy shook her head, “No, I don’t. And Loki, can I just say one more time how glad I am that you went and found Harry for us?”

“Only if I can tell you once more how thankful I am that you gave me the idea, Love.”

Darcy smiled, cuddled into his chest and the two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
